Yasu Sunaku
by Pendragon-sama
Summary: I'm going to completely redo this story, as I didn't like the way I'd written it, feel free to read it and give me some tips on how I could improve it, I'm also debating on whether or not to have the Akatsuki make an appearance, please review to vote! X3
1. Chapter 1

**AN/My OC, Yasu Sunaku, is the same age as Gaara, and this begins when she's 6**

My name is Yasu Sunaku, I have short blonde hair and blue-green eyes, I was born on the 21st of January and I'm 15, this is my story.

The night Gaara killed Yashamaru, my older brother died. He died protecting me. I can never forget that day.

I had always loved Gaara, watching him behind corners, thinking about him all the time. But I was always too shy to even speak to him. The day the children ran away from him, when the sand caught them and dragged them back. I wanted to comfort him, but I was too shy, and I followed him to the girl's house when he tried to say sorry. After he'd left, I'd knocked on the door, when the girl opened it I shouted at her "Gaara-san didn't mean to do that, he can't control Shukaku, it's not his fault, so why do you treat him like a monster? He isn't a bad person, he is kind and caring, but nobody sees that, why can't anybody else see?", by then, tears were pouring down my face. The girl was stunned, she didn't speak, and her expression was one of disbelief. I picked up the bag of ointment Gaara had left, and shoved it into her hands, then ran away. I finally felt strong enough to go and talk to Gaara, so I ran towards the building where I used to watch him sit on the wall, all alone. As I turned a corner, I saw a ninja in a white mask walking towards the same building, then I realised he intended to hurt Gaara, so I ran up to him and tried to stop him. He pushed me away easily, knocking me into the wall, I had dislodged his mask, and when I saw who it was, I gasped. Yashamaru took out a kunai and threw it towards me, I couldn't run. Then my brother came out of nowhere and jumped in front of me, the kunai hit him in the chest, burying itself deep between his ribs. He landed beside me and blood was pouring out of the wound and trickling out of the corners of his mouth, Yashamaru disappeared into the building, but I barely noticed. I bent over my brother crying "Nii-san! Don't die Nii-san! Don't Die!" He looked at me with glazed eyes, and whispered "Yasu, take care of yourself", then his breath rushed out and his eyes closed. I tilted my head back and screamed, then I collapsed over my brother's body.

I changed after my brother died, I enrolled in the Ninja Academy and focused all my attention into becoming a good person and a good ninja, training hard everyday. Soon I was sent to Kumogakure for extended training .

Kumogakure

When I arrived in Kumogakure, I was sent to live with an old woman called Izumi and her son, Ichirou. They already had a girl, Akahana, who, like me, was without a place to stay when she arrived. The house was small and neat, with a thatched roof and a wide chimney, and there was a small barn beside it. When I knocked on the door, Izumi answered it and welcomed me, then she showed me to my room, which was very small, with two hammocks attached to ropes hanging from the ceiling. "Hammocks are easy to put up and take down, that way, when we aren't using them, we can have more space in a room, and they take up alot less space in a rucksack than a tent", Izumi explained, "But what if it rains?", I asked. Izumi chuckled, "That's exactly what Akahana said when I explained it to her. It's quite simple, you tie a rope between two trees about a foot above your tent, then put a waterproof sheet over it, then you use a few tent pegs to nail it to the ground, which stops it from blowing away". When Ichirou arrived he shook my hand, then enveloped me in a bear hug that left me gasping for breath. He laughed with a loud roar, then pointed his thumb towards the barn, "Akahana's in there, she likes being with the animals", "Thankyou" I said, before running towards the barn. When I looked through the door, I froze. Standing next to a horse pen was a girl, a girl with spiky red hair and black rings round her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: A Discovery And A New Friend

Akahana looked up and said "Hi, you're Yasu, right?", I nodded slowly. Akahana waited for a while before she realised I wasn't going to speak, and said "Ok, um, I have to brush the horses, so if you want, you could help me, then you could get to know them", I didn't move, "Or.. you could... stay there and stare at me" she continued uneasily. I had been standing still for so long, my legs began to feel stiff, so I tried to stretch them, but I leant against the door to do so, and it swung inward, and I landed on the ground, hard. That woke me up from the daze I'd been in, and I shook my head to help me think straight.

I stood up and walked over to Akahana and said "Um, sorry for not saying anything, it's just, you look exactly like someone I know", "Really?!" she replied with an expression of shock, then it dissolved into a smile, "But they don't have the same eyes as me, do they", she laughed. I looked down and said "_Exactly_ the same eyes, same hair, the only difference is the fact he's had to go through alot". When I looked up again, Akahana was looking away to the side "That's not a difference, I've been through more than anybody could imagine", my eyes widened "Lonliness beyond imagine, eyes that only saw you as a monster?" I asked, and Akahana backed away in shock, "H-how could you, of all people, know that?!" she asked. I clasped my hands "Because that's exactly what Gaara-kun has been through" I replied. Akahana dropped the horse's brush she had been holding, before slumping into the side of the horse box and sliding to the floor. I came and sat next to her and said "I think it's possible you're his sister, but first I need to know why you were so lonely, and why people saw you as a monster". Akahana looked up at me with fearful eyes, and shook her head vigorously "I can't!" she whispered "I promised!", "That's OK, but if I guess right, will you tell me?" I asked, she hugged her knees and nodded. I smiled "Is it because you are the Jinchuuriki of the One-Tail, Shukaku?", I was half-hoping she would say no, that she would become confused and ask what that was. But she didn't, she simply stared at a sack in the corner, I got up and picked it up with difficulty, "Oof,it's heavy!" I said. I set it down in front of her and sat down again, then the drawstrings tying the sack came undone and sand swirled out, twisting into the air. I laughed as the sand swirled around in the air, almost as if it had a will of it's own. Akahana threw a black stone into the center of the barn, and the sand swirled around it and raised the stone into the air. Akahana extended her hand as if she was gripping something, then clenched her fist. The sand crushed the stone and a dark powder trickled through the grains.

I hugged Akahana in delight "You are, You are his sister, he uses the exact same method on his opp..." I paused "Listen, Akahana-chan, something terrible happened about seven years ago, something that changed Gaara", "What was it?"Akahana asked nervously, "Gaara's uncle, Yashamaru, who took care of him and was the one person Gaara thought cared about him, tried to assassinate Gaara", Akahana gasped and put her hands over her mouth. I continued "Yashamaru had his face covered, so Gaara didn't know it was him, and Gaara had been put through so much suffering, I think he just lost control and crushed Yashamaru like the stone you just turned to powder, when Gaara discovered who it was, Yashamaru told him that he'd actually always hated Gaara, and after that, Gaara became convinced that he had to kill others in order to preserve his own existence, and he was used as a weapon by his own _father_, the 4th Kazekage, who sent him to the Chuunin Exams in Konoha in order to defeat the Hidden Leaf by using Shukaku, but, they failed, because another Jinchuuriki, called Naruto Uzumaki, showed him that you are stronger when you fight for the ones you care about, rather than when you fight for yourself".

Akahana relaxed "Poor Gaara, he had to go through all that, he's been through far more than I could have imagined, and you really think I'm his sister", "His twin sister really, because otherwise you couldn't both have Shukaku inside you, and you look identical" I chuckled, Akahana giggled "You really care about him, don't you", "Huh?" I said, blushing. Akahana giggled again and said "So, you like him that much!", "What are you talking about?!" I replied, turning away so she couldn't see my face go even redder. Akahana laughed loudly, collapsing on the ground and clutching her sides "What's so funny?!" I asked, she got up and said "I've just discovered that I have a brother, and you're in love with him!", then she started running away, out of the barn, "No I'm not! Hey! Akahana, wait!". She stopped and shouted back at me "Gaara-kun and Yasu-chan, sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!", "AKAHANA-SAN!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!!", she laughed and stuck her tongue out, "Catch me if you can!", then continued running into the fields. I ran after her, catching up quickly, then cornering her by some rocks. I ran towards her with my fist in front, she flinched, and I stopped short of her nose, poking her forehead instead. Akahana opened her eyes in surprise, and we both burst out laughing. I took out a kunai knife and said "Hey, wanna train with me for a while?", "Sure, she said, taking out a shuriken.

When we both collapsed from exhaustion in the grass, the sun was going down, so we decided to head back to the house. When we arrived, Ichirou tried to envelope us both in a bear hug, Akahana deftly slipped under his arm, but I was caught again. When I was released, I said to Akahana "You have to teach me how to do that" and they all laughed. After we had eaten, Izumi insisted that Akahana and I get some rest, and we didn't complain. Akahana jumped into her hammock easily, but I fell out several times before I'd gotten the 'hang' of it, as Akahana said afterwards.

**A/N: Phew! Second chapter finished! Yay! I can't guarantee when the next chapter will come out, but it will, I want to see the rest just as much as you (well, at least I hope the people who are reading this want to see the rest, I haven't got any reviews yet!) Don't forget to review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

It's been two years since I met Akahana. Since the day I arrived we both trained hard and completed our missions together, the Raikage gave permission for us to move in a two-man squad, and we never failed a mission. When we both became Jounin of the Sand, we asked the Raikage if we could return to Sunagakure, but first go on a mission of our own. He allowed us to do so as long as we made an oath to always be faithful to him as well as the Kazekage. We set off three days later.

Izumi and Ichirou were the only ones to say goodbye to, the other people in out age group rejected Akahana, as all Jinchuuriki are fated to become, me along with her, but we didn't need anybody else. As we left Izumi and Ichirou waved, both sad to see us go, I felt a little sad too, over the two, short years I'd spent with them, they'd become like family to me.

We hadn't told them or the Raikage what our mission was, only that it was personal, nothing like revenge, though. Our mission, to find the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara, and confirm the fact Akahana was his twin sister. When we made the decision to go on this mission, I felt nervous, excited, and a whole lot of mixed emotions. Akahana noticed immidiately, and she often teased me about it, because, despite the fact I hadn't seen him for so long, my feelings for Gaara had never wavered.

We ran for the first three days and nights, only stopping for a short rest every now and then, by the time the week was over, we'd travelled to the border of the Fire Country, where we were greeted by Leaf Ninja, who escorted us to Konoha, we were taken to see, Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage.

"What is your mission?" Tsunade demanded, "We are returning to Sunagakure after staying in Kumogakure for extended training" replied Akahana calmly. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead "Because of our partnering with Suna we have to know exactly what your intentions are, as you should know, the Fifth Kazekage was captured by a member of Akatsuki, and he would have died if not for our ninja", I gasped, then quickly composed myself, Akahana tried to draw attention away from me by saying "The Raikage granted permission for us to return, our mission is only that, the Raikage gave us this" she took a rolled-up sheet of paper from her pocket, "as confirmation of our mission". A girl with pink hair took it and gave it to Tsunade, who opened it, "This is an official note of passage" she said, "Hmmmmmm, we will send a message to Suna about this, but it will take time for the reply to get here, even if they send their fastest bird" Tsunade looked up, "We understand" I replied "We don't mind staying in Konoha for the time being" Akahana continued. Tsunade sighed, looking at me, then Akahana, and back again "Very well, we...". Suddenly, the door slammed open and a boy with spiky yellow hair barged in, "Granny Tsunade, when will..." he stopped mid-sentence as he spotted me and Akahana standing there, "_What kind of fool barges in on his Hokage?!"_ I thought. The pink-haired girl clenched her fists and glared at him, the boy backed away slightly "H-hey, Sakura", "Naruto!" she said in a menacing voice. My eyes widened _"Naruto? Could it be, Naruto Uzumaki?! The one who inspired Gaara to become a better person"_, Akahana and I exchanged looks, she was thinking the same thing, "N-Naruto, Uzumaki?" she asked. Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade all looked at Akahana in surprise, Naruto especially "You know my name?!" he asked uncertainly, "You're the one who stopped Gaara?!" I asked. Naruto nodded slowly, still shocked. Tsunade cleared her throat, Akahana and I turned around, "Very well, there are some unused apartments in the village, you can use one of those until the reply comes, "Thankyou" I replied. Tsunade looked at Naruto "Naruto, those apartments are around your house, show our visitors where they are" she said in a dismissing voice. Naruto started "Hey, why do I have to do it, Sakura knows the way as well, I came to ask something too, y'know!", Sakura glared at Naruto again "Naruto!, The Hokage gave you an order, as a lowly genin, you should obey without question!" she shouted "Get it through your thick skull", "Ok, ok, I'll do it" Naruto said, then started walking out the door, Akahana and I followed him.

Once we were outside, Naruto fell into step next to us, "How come you're here?" he asked, "We were only passing through to Suna, but now we have to wait until we receive permission" I replied. Naruto stopped, "It's quicker this way" he said, then jumped onto a roof, Akahana shrugged "Why not" she said, I grinned, and we both jumped up, Naruto was already sprinting away, fast, but we caught up in a flash. He looked around, expecting us to be far away, then jumped when he saw us on either side, his jaw dropped "You're fast!" he said, then grinned "Beat this" and his speed increased more than five times, I winked at Akahana, she laughed,then we both did the same. We caught up quicker this time, "Hi" I said with a laugh, Naruto was even more stunned "Wha-How did...?!",  
"See-ya" laughed Akahana, and we both ran past Naruto in a blur. Naruto shook his head "Hey, wait, you win", we stopped, Naruto caught up and sat down panting. I giggled "I was expecting more from the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki", "You should race Bushy-Brows" Naruto said "Without the weights", Akahana sat down too, "You mean Rock Lee, who battled Gaara in the preliminaries", I sat down next to Akahana "We know alot about the Hidden Leaf Ninja, we did some research for our Chuunin Exam genin, we were already chuunin by then, or we would have gone too" I said, Naruto lay back "Where are you guys travelling from?", "From Kumogakure" Akahana replied. Naruto looked closely at Akahana's face with a frown, "What?" she asked, confused as I was, "You look like Gaara" he said bluntly.

**A/N:Ooooh, has Naruto discovered that there is some connection between Akahana and Gaara, or does he think it's just a coincidence?!  
I still have no reviews!!! I know there are people reading this, click the green button, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssse!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Secret Love

Naruto had just said the one thing we were hoping not to hear, I had to act fast before he started to think there was a connection "So, where are the apartments, we've been travelling for days non-stop, some rest would be appriciated" I said. Naruto looked up "Oh yeah! It's this way" he jumped down into the now empty street, Akahana sighed with relief "Thanks, I thought we'd been found out for a second there", "No problem, we need to be ready for next time, obviously the Leaf are more observant than we thought" I replied. We jumped down into the street next to Naruto and started walking, after a while we stopped and drew a kunai each, "Eh? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, "Somebody's hiding behind that pieceof fence" Akahana replied, I closed my eyes "It's a girl, with long hair and eyes of the Huuga Clan" Naruto's jaw dropped and pointed at me, "How come you know all that?!", "I'll explain later" I replied. Akahana stepped forward "We know you're there, come out" she called, then a girl came out from behind the fence. Naruto relaxed "It's okay, it's just Hinata, she's one of my friends" he said "C'mon, I'll introduce you" and ran over to her, Akahana and I put away our kunai knives and walked towards Hinata and Naruto. I laughed "Sorry about that, I'm Yasu, and this is Akahana", "N-nice to meet you" Hinata replied figeting, " Wow, the sun's setting, we should get going" Akahana said looking up, "Oh, do you have a mission?" Hinata asked. Naruto shook his head "No, Granny Tsunade ordered me to show them where the spare apartments were, they have to stay in Konoha for a while", "C-could I come? I would like to talk to Yasu about her technique" Hinata said "Sure" said Naruto. Akahana sighed "But first, do you know any good ramen places around here?", "You like ramen too?!" Naruto asked, "Yea, she thinks it's the best food in the world" I answered. Naruto grinned "Well, there's a place called Ichiraku and their ramen is the best!", "Cool, and I can talk to Hinata about my technique whilst we eat" I said. Naruto led the way to Ichiraku, and once we got there, Naruto challenged Akahana to a 'ramen duel' they both bought ten bowls of ramen each and whoever ate them all first was the winner. Meanwhile, I explained my technique to Hinata, "I'll have to tell you a bit of my clan's history to explain it properly", "Ok, go ahead" said Hinata, "Well, the Sunaku's were a very small clan, only one or two families, and they intermarried to keep the blood stronger, because my clan has a special 'sixth sense' which enables them to sense everything around them, a bit like you Byakugan's 360 degree vision, and when someone is born with a strong blood link, it becomes the only Sand Village's eye technique, called the Sacchigan, when I use it, I always close my eyes, so I don't actually know what it looks like, neither does Akahana" I said. Hinata had lost nearly all of her shyness "Do you mind if, um, I could see what the Sacchigan looked like, it's amazing to think there was another eye technique we didn't know about" she asked, "Well, my family has kept the Sacchigan a secret through the generations, telling only our comrades and the Kazekage, my parents were killed when I was very small, and then my big brother took care of me, until he died too, and now I'm the last member of the Sunaku Clan, I have to guard the secret all by myself" I answered, "I give my word not to repeat any of what you told me" she said, "Thanks Hinata, I only met you a little while ago, and I've spilled my darkest secret, well, ok, you can see my Sacchigan, but not here", "Of course" she replied, smiling. Then we heard Naruto shout "IT WAS ME! I FINISHED WAY BEFORE YOU!", then Akahana's reply "NO! IT WASN'T, I SWALLOWED FIRST!", I sighed "Sometimes I think she might be a little too obssessed with ramen", Hinata giggled, I turned round to watch Akahana and Naruto arguing, then Akahana stopped and glared at Naruto, who leaned away, falling off his stool. I burst out laughing and Hinata was trying not to smile, a dusty Naruto got back up, then spotted something on the counter by Akahana's bowl and picked it up, it was a tiny piece of leek, he started to grin "Looks like you missed a bit" he said, "I, but, that, no, um!" Akahana spluttered, then gave up and looked away with an annoyed expression, folding her arms.

When we finally started walking towards the spare apartments, it was evening and the sky was dark, Akahana had recovered from losing, and Naruto had stopped boasting. I was talking to Hinata about the Byakugan when Naruto pushed in between us "What about you? Can I go against you next time?" he asked me, "No" I said and walked around to Hinata's other side. Then I noticed that Hinata's shyness had returned, and she started figeting again, another thing I noticed was that her face had gone bright red, "_Hmm" _I thought, _"looks like Hinata has a secret of her own"_. A plan started forming in my head "Say, Naruto" I said, "Yea" he replied, "Who do you think is the prettiest girl you've ever seen?" Hinata's eyes opened wide, Naruto, oblivious to that, thought for a while before saying "There was this one girl I saw one time when I was on a mission, it was night, and I found this waterfall where there was this ultra pretty girl, and when she moved, the water was like 'Gah!', but when I called out to her, she suddenly vanished!" Naruto looked up at the night sky. Hinata's eyes were wide with shock, and her face was even redder, "_Now for step 2"_ I thought, "Was there anyone missing from the tent when you left that night?" I asked casually, "Hmm, now I think about it, Hinata wasn't in the tent, but I just figured she couldn't sleep and went for a walk or something" Naruto replied. Hinata sighed with relief, Naruto didn't notice "I wish I knew who it was, now I've remembered I'm gonna be thinking about it all night, I won't get any sleep!" Hinata tripped and fell down, Naruto stopped and began to help her up "Are you ok, Hinata?" he asked, "Yes, I wasn't watching where I was going, that's all" she replied. I moved next to her "It's ok Naruto, you and Akahana go ahead, we'll catch up" I said, "Uh, Ok" said Naruto "Catch up quick", and he continued on with Akahana. Hinata got to her feet, "Is he always that concerned about you?" I asked her, she blushed "Um, yes, but he's a very caring person" she said, "Is he like that with everybody then?" I asked, Hinata looked up in surprise "Well, no" she replied. I put a hand on her shoulder "Just tell him, tell him everything" I said, Hinata's eyes widened, "He likes you too, he just doesn't know it yet" I continued, she smiled "Thankyou Yasu, I'll tell him, tonight!" she said confidently, "Okay then, if you don't, I will" I said, "No!" Hinata said, "Well, just tell him tonight and then I won't have to, will I?" I laughed, "They'll be quite far ahead now, let's go", and we ran back to Naruto and Akahana, who were yelling at each other again.

**A/N: Yay! NaruHina! Well, I've already written the next chapter, but I'm going to wait till I get a review for this one, so if you want to see the next one you'll have to click the green button, hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hinata's Confession

**A/N: Well, the wait for a review strategy didn't exactly work...  
so I decided to post this chapter anyway...**

I woke up by falling out of my hammock, I never did get used to those things. The first thing I noticed was how hard the floor was, then I noticed that Akahana was gone, but her backpack was still here, and there was a note on top of it. I got up and picked up the note, it said '_I've gone for a walk and to try and find some leads to Gaara, be back soon! Akahana x'_, I sighed, she always let me sleep in, even when I asked her to wake me up! After breakfast I went for a walk, with no particular purpose, strolling around aimlessly. After a while I heard a shout behind me, "Yasu! Wait!" I turned around and saw Hinata running towards me, I smiled when she caught up, "So, how'd it go with Naruto yesterday?" I asked, Hinata blushed "Well, thats what I wanted to talk to you about" she replied "But could we possibly go somewhere else to talk about it?", I giggled, "Ok, do you know somewhere?", she nodded "Yes, follow me".

Hinata led me to a training ground, with three wooden posts in the middle. She sat down on the grass by the posts, and I sat down beside her "So, what happened?! I'm dying to know!" I said excitedly, Hinata blushed "Well, after we took you and Akahana to the apartment, I walked back with Naruto to his apartment, and I felt like I couldn't do it, so I just said goodbye", I jumped to my feet "YOU WHAT?!" I yelled, feeling betrayed. Hinata shook her head "Wait, there's more" she said, I sat back down again, "I said goodbye, then Naruto pointed out that my house is on the other side of the village, and he offered to walk me home, I said ok. I put it off for a while, but eventually I said 'Naruto, there's something I've been meaning to tell you' and he said 'Ok, what is it?', I felt like I couldn't do it, but then I remembered what you told me and I said 'Well, I've always, admired you, Naruto, I was overjoyed every time I had a mission with you, but every time I got close to you, I felt so nervous that I fainted. And when I went on a mission with you and Kiba, you saw me at the waterfall, and then I got even more shy and nervous around you' when I said that, the feeling was, amazing, I finally told him, I was so happy" Hinata's eyes were closed, and she wasn't blushing anymore, "What did Naruto do when you told him?!" I asked. Hinata continued "He was so shocked, he fell over, but then he got up, and said 'It was really you?!', I nodded, Naruto blushed for a second, but then he said 'You were always watching me, too, weren't you?' I was so surprised when he said that 'But I thought...' I said, 'That I didn't notice' Naruto finished for me, 'You were the only one who never laughed when I messed up, I thought it was because you felt sorry for me, but now I know the truth', then he..." Hinata stopped, blushing bright red from ear to ear, "Then he...what?" I asked eagerly, she didn't reply, if possible, her face got even redder. I waited for what seemed like a lifetime, but she still stayed silent "Argh! The suspense is killing me!" I cried, then I had an idea, "Well, if you won't tell me, I guess I'll just have to go ask Naruto" I said with a sideways glance, "No! Alright, I'll tell you!", _"Success!"_, I thought. Hinata sighed "Then Naruto, um, he, um, h-he, pulled me round to face him, then, he, um, kissed me!" she blushed redder than ever, and buried her face in her hands, I punched the air in delight "Yes! You did it Hinata!" I exclaimed. Hinata put a hand on my shoulder "I owe it all to you, Yasu, if you hadn't told me to do it, I don't think I would ever have told him" she said with a smile. I grinned "No problem, well, since I made you tell me everything, I'll let you see my Sacchigan now, if you want", Hinata stood up, "Thankyou, I'll just check if anyone's watching, Byakugan!", I stood up too, "It's ok, there's no-one here" Hinata said. I closed my eyes "Sacchigan" I murmured, then opened my eyes, I became aware of everything, every blade of grass, every leaf on the trees, even a tiny ant that was making its way across a twig about 3 metres away. Hinata gasped in wonder, and I ended the Sacchigan, "So, what does it look like?" I asked, "The iris and pupil were replaced by a black, eight-pointed star" she replied "I looked at it with my Byakugan, and your chakra changed when you were using it, I've never seen this type of chakra, it's completely different!", "Wow!" I said, "My eyes have their own chakra!", Hinata nodded, then jumped up "Oh! I have to go, Naruto asked me to meet him at Ichiraku" she said sheepishly. I smiled and stood up "First date already! Naruto sure likes taking things quickly" I teased, Hinata blushed "B-but it's not a date, is it?" she said, fidgeting, I grinned "I'd better be getting back to Akahana, she'll get bored if I leave her alone too long" she nodded with a smile "You have someone you love too, don't you?". Now it was my turn to blush, "I-I, but" I spluttered, then sighed "Yes, and as soon as I see him again, I'm gonna tell him", "What's his name?" Hinata asked, I looked away "I can't tell you", "Oh, well, goodbye" Hinata said, and started running back to town, "Good luck" I said, waving.

**A/N: Wow, that took me a whole week to write, I hate writers blocks, it's never taken me so long to write a single chapter! Well, hope you enjoy it, sorry it took so long, hehe...**


	6. Chapter 6: Team Gai

**A/N: I am so so sorry it's been AGES since I last updated, pleez forgive meeee, my Microsoft Word died, so now I'm using Open Office, yay!!! I was originally going to write it all in Yasu's POV (point of view), but it's not gonna work, so I'll be switching between POV's from now on!!! Anyway, I hope people are still reading this!!! and if you are, pleez review, cos my self-esteem is dying here!!!!!!!**

I walked back at the apartment feeling triumphant, then I remembered that I wouldn't be able to make friends with the people of Konoha until we'd completed our goal. I felt sad, Naruto and Hinata seemed so nice, and I suppose Sakura was nice once you got to know her. I started wondering what the other ninja were like in Konoha, I knew about Rock Lee, of course, but I had no idea what he looked like, the information scrolls in Kumogakure about him didn't hold much information. I also knew about the Hyuuga clan, including Neji, but there wasn't any information about him, only a family tree 'I wonder if I'll meet him whilst I'm here?' I pondered, 'He must be a formidable opponent, what with his Byakugan'. I was interrupted from my thoughts when a blur of green and orange flashed past me, screaming something about youth, I was spun in a circle and lost balance, falling over and landing on my butt, dizzy. I shook my head to clear it, when I heard a cheery voice call out "Sorry about that, Lee gets a little excited while we're training" I looked up to see a grinning kunoichi with her brown hair bound in two buns either side of her head. She extended her hand and helped me up, another voice came from behind the kunoichi "Why does he always have be in such an inappropriate mood?" this voice was calm and collected, I looked past her to see a shinobi who could only possibly be Neji Hyuuga. I dusted myself off, "You must be Neji Hyuuga" I said, he frowned "How do you know that" his voice had an air of suspicion now, but still calm, "You resemble Hinata" I said just as calmly, I turned to the girl, "I'm guessing you must be Tenten" she looked surprised, but then she grinned again "Yeah, being on the same team as Neji here is one way of getting people to know your name" she chuckled, but she sounded a little put down, "Actually, I knew about you because you're the weapons specialist who fought against Temari in the chuunin exams" I replied, Tenten was delighted, but she tried not to show it, and failed, a proud blush appeared on her cheeks, and she grinned even wider, so much that it could rival Naruto's.

I smiled back, then I sensed something approaching impossibly fast, heading straight towards us, when I felt it almost directly behind me, I jumped, narrowly missing the green and orange blur that stopped between Neji and Tenten and materialized into a person. The green was a full-body jumpsuit, and the orange were leg-warmers, he also had shiny black hair in a bowl-cut, and absolutely HUGE eyebrows! His eyes were also strange, too big and completely circular, I landed and straightened up, and the strange-looking ninja was alerted to my presence, "I am sorry, I did not realise you were there, please forgive my unyouthful behaviour" he bowed stiffly, arms at his sides, then straightened up again, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Rock Lee, the Handsome Green Devil of the Leaf!" he winked and struck a pose, one arm stuck out in front of him with a thumbs-up, Neji rolled his eyes, muttering "Not the good-guy pose again", 'Well, aren't you a sourpuss' I thought. Tenten was the next to speak, "So, you know all our names, what's yours? I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" she asked, "No, I'm only here temporarily, while we wait for consent to cross the border, even though we had a perfectly valid consent!" I muttered the last part bitterly. Neji smirked "How annoying for you" he teased, a red mark appeared on my head, showing my annoyance, he smirked again, 'What is with this guy!?' I thought, restraining my short temper with difficulty. Lee struck his 'good-guy' pose again, "You bear a small resemblance to the beautiful Sakura" he said, I was confused 'To Sakura?' I thought 'How?', noticing my bewildered expression, Neji took advantage of the situation to insult me politely, "I've also noted familiar aspects, she also has a very short temper, as for physical aspects, you both have short hair" I'm sure he was dying to say I was flat, but I'm clearly not, so I gained a little satisfaction from that.

Thankfully, Tenten spoke before Neji could think of something else to say, "So, what's your name?" she asked, sounding a little impatient, "It's Yasu" I replied, then I heard a bird's call, I looked up to see a desert hawk 'The reply from the Sand!' I thought, "Sorry, but I need to be going now" I said, before running in the direction of the apartment.

**Neji's POV-**

I watched Yasu run off into the village with curiosity, 'She responded when she noticed the bird' I thought, looking up, 'A signal?'. Unfortunately fate had obviously decided that I would not be allowed to ponder the matter until later, as my team mates were being their usual noisy selves. I strode between them, cutting off Tenten in the middle of lecturing Lee, and began walking towards the training grounds, where an over-enthusiastic Gai would be waiting, donned in his usual green attire that gave an extremely clear view of all the wrong places. I grimaced at the thought, and it didn't help matters that Lee has an almost identical personality, and we would no doubt be given yet another lecture about unyouthful lateness, as we had stopped to talk to Yasu. I'd noted from her clothes and the headband tied to her arm that she was a Sand ninja, but why wouldn't a Sand ninja be allowed to cross the border? The matter was exceedingly curious, but as we grew nearer to the training grounds, I resolved to ask Tsunade about it later.

**A/N: Yay!!! It's finished!!! I hope it was good, please tell me if it was, the review list is slightly empty and the green button feels neglected, click it to make it feel better!!! I tried to put a bit of humour into this chapter, I hope it worked, also, please please tell me if I did the personality's right!!!! One more thing, I don't hate Neji, the chapter just sort of went like that, sorry if I made Neji fangirls (and fanboys) mad!!! **

**I'll accept requests and I'll be putting other pairings into this fanfic, so tell me which ones I should use!!! Hope you liked it!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kakashi and Team Kurenai

**A/N: Yay! I managed to do a bit more typing! And you can thank the awesome ichigo-inugirl for not only reviewing, but favouriting AND story alerting! She (I'm assuming) has single-handedly saved my self esteem!!! (chibi me goes and hugs)**

**I know that there's at least 5 people reading this, so where are the reviews?! You guys are so mean! **

**Oh yeah! I'm not planning on YasuxGaa being the only pairing in this fanfic, but there's this problem, I dunno who to pair up! And if you want I can even put in one of your OCs, and should I pair Akahana with someone? Review and give us sum ideas! Pleez! *~* (puppy eyes)**

_**'bleh'**_** = thoughts**

"**bleh" = speech**

**Anywho, on with the story!**

Akahana's POV:

I woke up with a yawn and jumped out of my hammock, looking over at Yasu who was sleeping at a distorted angle, her leg tangled up in the hammock, and an arm hanging over the side. I could see that if she leant to the left just a tiny bit further, she would fall out, as she did every morning. Either I would push her out or she would fall out herself, I giggled, remembering on one occasion.

We'd camped right at the tops of the trees in order to shake off pursuers, and her foot had gotten tangled up with the rope holding the hammock to the tree. I'd woken up to hear a yell, and to see Yasu hanging upside-down, she'd said "Don't you dare laugh!" with a scowl on her face. I hadn't been able to contain my laughter, and unsurprisingly, she didn't speak to me for the rest of the day.

After that I'd strapped the summoning scrolls to my waist, I'd come up with the strategy of using summoning jutsus for my sand, as it would be harder to move about with a box of sand strapped to my back, and I could summon a much larger amount of sand than what I could carry. Once that was done I went out into the village, leaving a note for Yasu. I'd walked around for a few hours without much luck in getting valuable information, all that I'd been told was stuff I knew already! I sighed, stopping halfway on a bridge and gazing down into the water, I watched the cherry blossoms drift along in the current for a while, then I heard a "Yo" from behind me. I turned to see a ninja squatting on one of the posts on the opposite side of the bridge, he had a mask covering half his face, his hitai-ate was covering his left eye, and his longish silvery-grey hair was sticking straight up, he was holding a small orange book in one hand. He regarded me with his right eye, taking in my turquoise, black-rimmed eyes and my hitai-ate around my neck. Finally he spoke "I see you're a Sand ninja", he was curious, I could tell by the way he made eye contact, "Yes, and who might you be?" I asked, "It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking another's" he replied, a barely visible smile appearing and his eye shutting. I folded my arms in irritation, "Akahana" I said, his smile widened, I think, "Kakashi Hatake" he replied, and looked back into his orange book, curious as to what he was reading, I peered at the cover, and stiffened in annoyance as I recognised one of the 'Make-Out Tactics' series, the Raikage had always had the series piled on the side of his desk, and one of our first missions as genin had been to pick up the latest book. I sighed and started to walk away, this Kakashi guy was obviously as much of a pervert as the Raikage had been, although we were ranked under him and Anbu, he known that if he tried anything in either of us, we'd have kicked his ass! Raikage or not! If I injured a Konoha ninja, I wasn't going to be able to get away with it, even if he was a perv! So my only option was to walk away from a valuable source of information. I sighed, then jumped as Kakashi appeared in front of me, still reading the detestable orange book, "What do you want?!" I asked, biting back the urge to shove him out of the way. He looked up, his face completely different from before, it was deadly serious, instead of the friendly attitude he'd had earlier, and standing in front of me, he seemed somehow, intimidating. But before Kakashi could say anything, there was a cry from above, and I looked up to see a desert hawk soaring above our heads, I squinted and I could see a small white and red object attached to it's foot. I immediately stepped back and started running back to the apartment, shouting behind me "I have to go"

Kakashi's POV:

I glanced at the retreating figure of the red-haired girl before opening my book again, completely forgetting that I should have questioned her. I looked around briefly before pulling down my mask to replace the bloodied wads of tissue paper I'd stuffed up my nose with clean ones, this was useful to stop the nosebleeds from getting too extreme, although on missions where I had to use my nose I wasn't able to read very often. When Team 7 and I had fought Zabuza, I'd forgotten to remove the wads, but I'd avoided discovery by using my ninja hounds, so everybody still thought I was awesome.

Yasu's POV:

I arrived outside the apartment and almost collided with Akahana, "Did you see it?!" we asked in perfect unison, then we laughed at our serious expressions. We were interrupted by a shout from down the street, and we saw a blur of orange and yellow racing towards us, a large cloud of dust following close behind. Naruto skidded to a halt in front of us, and a panting Hinata arrived not long afterwards "Yo" he said energetically, an impossibly giant grin plastered onto his face _'How can someone grin so big? Is that normally physically possible?!' _I glanced over to Akahana, she had one eyebrow raised, she was obviously thinking the same thing. Naruto grabbed my shoulders suddenly "Ne ne, Yasu, thanks!" he said, or should I say practically yelled into my face! My eyes widened at the sudden far-too-closeness "W-why?" I stuttered, mentally kicking myself for stuttering, I never stutter, ever! Naruto let go of my shoulders and gave me the thumbs-up "For helping Hinata tell me of course!" he yelled, but before I could reply, a shout came from the roof opposite us, "Really! That's awesome!" was accompanied by a loud "Woof!" and I looked up to see a boy with red triangles on his cheeks sitting astride a huge white dog, and a boy with his face and hair covered by a large neckband and hood, even his eyes were covered with black glasses! _'Jeez, someone obviously doesn't like people seeing his face!' _I thought. "K-Kiba!" Hinata stuttered, blushing at the fact he'd heard what Naruto had said, _'Tch, I bet you'd have to be at least 50 miles away not to!'_ I thought. Naruto grinned up at Kiba "Hey Kiba, Akamaru, Shino!", the ginourmous grin was still there, it was impressing that he could hold it for so long! They jumped down from the roof and made their way towards us, I pretended not to notice the way Kiba looked at me up and down, and proceeded to do the same to Akahana, and judging by the way he looked between us, I could tell he was comparing our chest size, as if trying to work out who's were bigger. Hinata was looking uncomfortable and Naruto sweat-dropped, Shino was...the same as he'd been a second ago. I exchanged glances with Akahana, she'd also noticed, and gave a slight nod in confirmation, we balled our fists and a second later Kiba was flying across the street, crashing head first into the opposite wall. Now it was Hinata's turn to sweat-drop and Naruto laughed at Kiba, Shino was...still the same. I high-fived Akahana and she crossed her arms as a bruised Kiba tried to detach himself from the rubble. Hinata walked over "S-sorry about K-Kiba, but don't hold it against him, he used to do it to me too" Naruto stopped laughing at this, and glared in Kiba's direction, who was currently trying to move a large piece of brick without crushing his crotch.

Then Sakura arrived, she looked from us to the hole in the building, and Akahana and I sweat-dropped, we were in trouble. Then Naruto stood in front of us "Ah, sorry Sakura-chan, it was an accident", we looked at Naruto in surprise, and he whispered, "Now we're even" I smiled and Akahana looked sort of confused but went along with it anyway.

Sakura sighed "Naruto you idiot!" she said, rubbing her forehead in frustration, "Anyway, Lady Tsunade has summoned you two to the Hokage's office, the reply from Suna's here".

**A/N: Phew! All done! Wow, this seems long! Hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! That green button, just there, click it. It feels lonely! X3**

**(\_/)**

**(^.^)**

**(")(")**

**(,,_,,)**


End file.
